The Wedge of 07 Ghost
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: The wedge of 07 ghost Teito Klein playing Riki and Frau Zehel playing Iason. There will be rape, bondage, maybe gore, discipline, Probably some blood, and MAYBE romance later on. There will be Zaiphone! I'll probably follow my own story line, I'm not sure
1. Chapter 1 Imprisoned

WARNING: This story contains rape graphic scenes and blood. Not for the weak hearted! ( I think)

Alright ya'll already know I don't own 07 ghost OR ai no kusabi - more like Taming Riki - so if you wanna start something talk with me privatly thanx...  
Well as you know this is ai no kusabi and 07 ghost mix so it might be confusing. Zaiphone will be in the story YAY! Frau will play the part of Iason and Teito will play the part of Riki... well kind of. somethings will be changed but some wont so bear with me. and I know I should be writing my other story... Renai... but I dont think I can right now... its on hold so ya Oh almost forgot In this story Frau's last name will be Zehel ( since that is his 07 ghost name) tehe  
pardon any spelling mistakes or repeats la-de-da-de-da... B.T.W. This is going to be in first person perspective mwahahahaha kk ill start now- ( please review!)

Chapter 1 - Imprisoned

* * *

I screamed out as the men grabbed me from behind and held me down to the ground. I twisted my feet and jumped back up elbowing and kicking some in the face. I had been trying to steel another bike since the last one I stole got trashed, and the men protecting the shop jumped me suddenly. I twisted around lightening fast smashing some guys head into the ground and lashing out with my foot to kick another in the crotch. Suddenly there was a shocking sensation as I was hit in the head with something heavy. I fell to the ground in a heap and looked up to see one of my attackers holding a large rock. It was like he was saying something to me something like 'I'll teach you to steal from us again.' but I couldn't be sure. He dropped the rock and reached into his pocket grabbing a holographic knife. the other men that weren't unconscious held my arms and legs still as the man came closer to me with the knife. Just as the knife descended to kill me a white gloved hand shot out and grabbed the knife from the man. The man with the knife cried out as his hand was twisted and he was suddenly thrown backwards.

"A Blondie?" The men questioned.

"Leave here before I have you all arrested." A deep voice filled with anger almost yelled out and all of my attackers fled. " I have no idea how they could hurt someone like you." THe man whispered. My vision hazed over as I began to pass out.  
"I've been watching you and I've decided to keep you. Welcome to the Zehel house hold my new, little, pet.

* * *

I awoke a bit disoriented. From what I could tell I was lying down but we were moving. A car? I groaned from the pain in the back of my head and something shifted under me. My eyes immediately snapped open and I bolted upright and away from the man whom had rested my head on his lap. He chuckled at my discomfort and reached out, taking my hand and pulling me to him. I struggled but he was WAY to strong. And I ended up sitting awkwardly in his lap with one of his biceps restraining me. The other slightly squeezed my thigh.

"Now now, pet don't be like this. Stop struggling or you'll get a headache." He was right I was getting a head ache... but wait a second, did he just call me a pet?

"Where am I?" I asked him and he pointed out the window which I looked out of. We were in a hover car and we were over the elite city of Tangura. I gasped in shock.

"How long was I out? Why did you take me? WHERE are you taking me? let me go! Why did you call me pet? I'm not a pet."

"... please stop asking so many questions. I took you in and cleaned out that nasty cut on your head, from when you were hit with a rock. You've been out cold for about an hour. I called you pet because you are now. My pet. I will not let you go and I am taking you home."

"WHAT! Let me go!" He released me and I lunged for the door handle only to find the door locked. I grunted and yanked on the handle once more before turning around and meeting the eyes of my captor. His eyes shocked me they were a crystal like blue and his hair was kept short unlike most other elites. His hair was a cut out of silk looking blonde hair. His features would have been dazzling if I hadn't been so pissed off. I growled at the man.

"I want you to... masturbate for me." I looked at him for a second in shock.

"What?" He smiled.

"Masturbate." He replied his smile widening.

"No."

"Then shall I have Caster come and do it for you?" When I didn't reply he called out.

"Stop the car Caster and come back here." And a hasty reply came back.

"Yes master." The car slowed to a stop and after about three seconds the door opened. A brown haired brown eyed man stood in the way to my freedom. He was tall, but looked much shorted than the Blondie. He also wore glasses.

"He refuses to copulate for me. So I would like you to pleasure him for me." Caster nodded and moved into the car. I scooted away slightly from him but that only brought me closer to the Blondie. I cringed when I felt hands on my shoulders. The Blondie's hands pushed me down on the seat and held me there.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled at Caster. He smiled at me.

"I must listen to what master tells me or I will be punished." He then tried to grab my legs and hold them down. I kicked at him knocking him in the face but he didn't falter. He finally, after much fighting. Held my legs down.

I screamed loudly and thrashed my body. But that only helped caster in getting my pants off. As he slid them to my knees, I shivered at the cold air that caressed my member.

"Let me go!" I screamed but they both ignored me. Caster slipped his hand around my cock then and began to pump immediately. I stopped struggling for a second before starting again but with more vigor. My struggles slowed as I started to really feel my pleasure building.

"nn..Aah...ss-t-to-!" I came violently in his hand. My back arched and my head twisted to the side, after a moment I fell back onto the seat. I breathed heavily and opened my eyes, I hadn't noticed I had closed them.

I had never really been sexually active because it made me uncomfortable and had never really felt good. But this... this was amazing. But it might have been from the warm tingly feeling on my cock. I looked down and saw a ring. I stared at it for a second before coming to a conclusion. It was a pet ring, A tracer, a tracker, and I would never be able to get it off unless...I cut it off.

I groaned and closed my eyes again, feeling ashamed and revealed. I liked to be closed and mysterious because it kept people from trying to get close to him. People were annoying and rowdy most of the time. Fuck! I gotta get back to the gang. There were probably worried sick about me. I sat up slowly and tried to pull my pants back up. The hands on my shoulders held me down for a second more before releasing me. The instant they did release me I kicked Caster, causing him to fall backwards. I then leapt forward and out of the car. I started to run away but my ankle was suddenly grabbed. I yelled as I fell face first to the hard concrete of the empty street. Caster pulled me to him and restrained me before tossing me in the car once more and shutting the door fast before I could get back out again.  
"PET!" THe blonde man yelled. "If you ever try to run away like that again you will be punished. Only one warning is allowed for something like that!" I flinched as his voice rang through my head. I leaned back feeling suddenly emotionally and physically exhausted. I sighed and stared out the window at the city that was now flying past once again. Would I get free and away from this man?

My eyes flicked over to him and found him watching me. I lifted my head a bit higher and flashed my teeth slightly. Then I growled at him like an animal. Untamed. That's what I am. I will not allow myself to become a tame docile pet of this man. I will remain as I am. Then the anger of what this man had done (kidnapping me) flared my Zaiphone to life. I struck out viciously. Somehow he had his own Zaiphone shield up and blocking his body.

He stared at me awestruck.

"You can use Zaiphone?" I didn't answer but instead lashed out again with angry blue letters. He watched and read my feelings while I read his. He was calm and asking me to calm down myself with his Zaiphone. Mine were angry welts screaming to be freed. Screaming out into the endless darkness of being a pet. Suddenly when I halted to fire another attack at him he leapt at me and snapped something around my wrists. AAH! I yelled and struggled but soon He put non Zaiphone using cuffs around me and then proceeded to tie my hands together. I struggled for a long time after that and before I knew it, I was at my new home. It was a tall building with Blondie's and other Elites crawling about everywhere. I stopped in my tracks, fear racking my body. What was he going to do with me? Was I to be a sex slave like most young boys who were captured, was I to be tortured for information on my gang? What was to happen to me?

"it seems I have caught my self a more valuable pet then I could ever imagine from the slums." Frau whispered almost to low for Teito to hear. But he did and a shiver found it's way up his spine.  
What's going to happen to me?

What was going to happen to Teito was something he would never forget or escape from. Sure he MIGHT escape for a small amount of time, but only to the dark abyss of his dreams. Frau was, after all the head of the Syndicate and letting his pet escape would cause many to laugh.

T.B.C- (Hopefully?)  
Me: WOW I finished

Teito: What's going to happen Kitty?

Me: That's a surprise Teito-Kun.

Teito: Don't call me Teito-Kun.

Frau: Why it sounds cute pet, Maybe I'll start calling you that.

Teito: Don't you dare!

Frau: Smiles saucily.

Me: Well I have to tell you two... if I get five reviews on this story something major it going to happen between you two... (Softly) In bed...

Teito: Wait this is a story?(Stares at Kat open mouthed) I'm outta here! Anything could happen to me! ( runs off at full speed.)

Frau: Teito-kun! Come back! ( smiles wickedly and begins to pursue Teito with a tracking device in hand)

Me: Umm? O.K.? SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!

But only if you all want it. If I get five or more reviews on this chapter I will continue. Hope you all like my messed up version of Taming Riki/ Wedge of interval ( Ai no kusabi) /\\\ 07 ghost crossover (R&R)! 


	2. Chapter 2 The End of the Fourth Day

WARNING: This story contains rape graphic scenes, blood, and Yaoi... That's Boy X Boy or male on male or if you need something more specific it's like watching(reading in this case) two or more little boys fucking each other. Don't read if you don't like! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any wonderful anime's / manga's / Graphic Novel's so don't sue me!

Teito: What happened?  
Me: Well I've only got one review from an anonymous but I'm going to finish it anyway (For my own pleasure)  
Teito: No I was asking about me. What happened to me?  
Frau: Keep reading and find out Teito-Kun.  
Teito ( let's out a feral growl.) Did you do anything?  
Frau": Well maybe but let me say, you looked very sexy in chains  
Teito: YOU HAD ME IN CHAINS!  
Frau: (Smiles wickedly and lunges for Teito) Oi Brat get back here!  
Teito: (Runs off and doesn't look back because Frau is hot on his heels)  
Me: (Frowns and sighs deeply) Well lets get on with the story since this isn't going anywhere.

Chapter 2 - The End of the Fourth Day

* * *

I screamed as loud as I could but no one came. I had been screaming for hours now and my throat was dry and sore. I was thrashing about and trying to use my Zaiphone. The cuffs were still on. I wouldn't have been able to get them off even if I had tried. My arms and legs were chained so that I was spread eagle and I was nude. I finally gave up on screaming as all of the energy I had slipped away along with the tide of sudden helplessness. I didn't cry. Because the next second someone came in through the door in a hurry.

"Holy Christ you have a voice!" I glared up at castor.

"Sadly Mater Frau cannot take it since it is night and he needs sleep. I'm sorry." He muttered before slipping something around my head and into my protesting mouth. I choked back at the sudden intrusion of the gag. And let out a frightened mumble. I yelped as I was suddenly zapped on my tongue. And then zapped again when I yelped. I instead chose to whine softly and struggle with the chains that held me. Castor looked at me, and then smiled before he walked out of the room.

* * *

hours passed and my lids drooped heavily in a fight there fight to sleep. Fear tingled through my body but so did the need for sleep. I heard the sound of fabric as the door was opened and someone walked in.

"You must sleep at some point." I deep voice whispered, ... Frau. "Sleep child, your body is begging for it." I groaned causing a shock to the tongue. I whined and tried to relax but with the man there, it was almost impossible. I tensed every time he moved.

" Damnit!" He finally spoke. "Would you just sleep so I can leave?" I looked up at him in fear and whined again. "And no I am not going to take that out or you'll just give me another headache." He sighed deeply and stood up. He then walked behind me where I could not see and I began to panic.

Where is he? What is he going to do? I felt someone sit on the bed near my head and then fingers softly sifting through my hair. I jumped away but there was no where to go. My lids drooped again after a moment and his fingers kept messaging my scalp in a relaxing manner. I ended up closed my eyes in defeat.

* * *

I opened my eyes suddenly as I noticed I was alone. I rubbed my head where the Blonde man, Frau's fingers had been. It seemed like minutes ago. I licked my chapped lips and almost did a happy dance as I noticed, after three days, I was unchained and the gag was gone.

Three days had passed and he had kept me chained up with no food or water. I was parched, and my stomach growled. I looked down at my wrist seeing something, and noticed I still had cuffs on. suddenly the door opened and Frau walked in. I shrunk back on the bed and pulled my legs up to my chest. I felt so vulnerable under his gaze and not having my Zaiphone to back me up was just making it worse.

"You must be hungry. I will expect you to act like a human being otherwise your chains will be back. Now come. I have dinner made for you." I slowly stood up, ignoring my naked state. Frau didn't say anything about it so I thought it would be okay. He led me out of the room which opened up right into a living room and then off to the side the dining room. I looked to my left to see a large balcony. The windows were large, reaching all of the way up to the VERY large ceiling, The whole wall where the balcony was was glass and the decor inside the house was amazing and expensive looking.

Frau pushed me towards a seat and pushed me in when I sat down. I looked down at the steaming plate off food and tall glass of water. I immediately attacked the water, almost drowning myself in it. I coughed wildly to get the water dislodged from my airways. I set the cup down and eyed the food again.

"Eat." Frau commanded me and my eyes moved from the plate to him. He was picking at his food slowly so that he could watch me.

"Release me." I answered him. I glared with all of the hate I could muster at him.

"HA! And you think I would do that!" He laughed at the demand and then suddenly became serious again. "Besides you papers are already registered."

I'm not a pet!" I told him defensively. He waved his hand in front of his face,

"Sure, sure, I believe you." I looked up at him blankly suddenly confused my his personality. I dropped my eyes when his seemed to be looking into my soul. I sat up straighter and took my fork in my hand, but I suddenly wasn't hungry. I wrapped a few spaghetti noodles around my fork but once I almost had it to my lips I set the fork back down. I stood up suddenly and said,

"I'm not hungry anymore, if you won't release me take me back to that room." I glared up at him angrily. Frau smiled.

"If you don't eat your food you will be chained in the stand. Please eat your food, Teito." I laughed. A short, tired sound.

"And how did you come up with that name?" I was nervous. How had he known my name? Who told him? Who set me up?

"According to Katsuragi that's your name but I guess he lied to me." Katsuragi? What the...

"H-How do YOU know Katsuragi?" Frau looked at me out of the corner of his vibrant blue eyes at my astonished expression.

"Finally an expression besides hate." I quickly hid my emotions again and glared up at him. "Katsuragi was my furniture." He explained. I waited for him to tell me more but he suddenly stood up and walked away only to come back with a color and chains in his hand.

"Are you going to eat or not?" When I shook my head he moved towards me. My animal like instincts kicked in immediately and I leapt up and over the table. Frau sighed.

"Must I call Castor in to help me catch you? Get back here now." His voice was that off a master scolding a dog. I scoffed and crossed my arms. I grabbed a fork from the table and then seeing the butter knife I grabbed that instead. Maybe I could shatter the window to the balcony with this! Then I could jump off! I hope it's not to far of a drop. Then maybe I can get home to the black hawks! To Katsuragi (Well not HIM Anymore), Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, and haruse. Hope flared inside of me, and I thought of just jumping to the window, but Frau was still sightly in the way. DISTRACT HIM!

"SO why did you capture me? If you know Katsuragi you know they will stop at nothing to find me right?" I inched one way and Frau inched another (Away from the window)

"They won't find you." I growled low in my throat, just a few more steps! "Castor!" Frau suddenly yelled and I lunged in the direction of the large windows. I stabbed my knife into it but it only sent the knife flying back. I think my hope just went down the drain. I jumped back just as Castor lunged at me and just barley missed being caught.

"Just let me leave!" I searched the ground for the butter knife but sadly saw Frau picking it up off of the ground. I looked at the table but to my shock everything was gone from it. I cried out in desperation as I nimbly dodged Castors attack attempts to catch me. I looked around the room for an escape as I saw castor trying to corner me towards Frau. My fear kept me alert and I managed to evade both of them for a good five minutes before suddenly Frau yelled out so loud that I hesitated.

"Stop this nonsense! PET! You are to stay in the stand for seven days. You will be fed food and water but every day, whenever I want you will be punished!" As I listened to him speak I hadn't noticed the small step and I suddenly fell backwards. The air rushed out of me and a splitting pain was sent through the back of my head.

I struggled to stand. GET UP TEITO GET UP! I screamed at myself for getting distracted and I had just gotten to my knees when I was plowed into from the back.

"Why did you do that Teito-kun? Now he is going to punish you, and for seven days at that!" Castors whisper was frantic in my ear, but I didn't care If I were to get into trouble. I needed to get back to the gang! I turned my head to the side and watched out the window at the pink clouds from the setting sun.

My fourth day, gone. I felt something cold wrap around my neck but I didn't really care. I watched a bird fly across the sky which made me feel like crying.

Your a man Teito... Men don't cry. Someone lifted me up and by the smell I could tell it was Frau. He set me down on my feet and grabbed on of my hands. He put it and my other one behind my back and then tied them together in silk wrapping. He mad it so that both of my hands were touching the other's elbow.

The position was uncomfortable but what would he care if I complained. He tied a rope to my hands and the around my stomach and chest. It lifted me slightly so that I was hanging about 4-5 inches off of the ground. after that he tied my legs spread eagle. I gasped as cold air hit the insides of my thigh.

Did I mention that I was still naked? Suddenly my head wasn't looking at the window but to the side and my cheek was burning. It took me a second to register what had happened. Frau had a belt like object in his hand and he had slapped me with it.

"This is a special whipping belt. It has a certain drawback setting so that it only leaves welts, but doesn't break the skin. It's perfect for Masters who don't want to damage, but cause pain to there pets without ruining them. I winced as the whip was lashed across the inside of my thigh, terribly close to my cock. I ignored the pain best I could and I just stared at the man.

He was quite hansom. Vibrant blue eyes, bright blond hair that was spiked almost like a cone in the back and hung a little in the front. He was wearing a black outfit with a V cutting in the front. A growl escaped my throat as the whip lashed across my upper chest, causing a large red welt to form. I suddenly cried out as the belt lashed to back of my neck all the way to the corner of my mouth. It was more out of fear then pain. My left eye closed as the welt formed and fear tingled through my body at what more pain was to come.

Smack!

"..."

Smack

"..."

Smack

"..."

Smack

"..."

Smack

"AAH-"

Smack

"UGH"

Smack

"S-St..."

Smack

My vision hazed over in pain. I must have had Huge angry welts all over my chest, ass, legs, and back. My face felt bruised and my left eye still wouldn't open. My body rippled with pain. Shit this guy had an arm! My open eye flicked around without me wanting it to in fear. All I wanted at that exact moment was to sleep.

My body clenched around every snap of the whip even when it didn't touch me. My head was rolling around as if trying to find some way to ease the pain of the whip. Frau laughed and walked in front of me.

"Ask me to stop." I shook my head and his hand came across my face.

"Who's are you!" A tear ran down my face. But I kept my mouth closed because of my pride.

" I AM MY OWN!" I screamed into his face. A small smile and sad eyes formed on his face.

"Well now. I never said you could scream now did I little brat?" I glared at him as he began to circle me. I flinched as the whipping bels snapped against Frau's gloved hand. I deep chuckle resonated somewhere from deep inside of him.

Who's are you?" He asked again and I spit on the ground. That's my answer ass whole! I tried to open my mouth to speak those words but my mouth just hung slack, and my body trembled. I looked up at him and glared instead. He wiped his brow that had formed a few drops of sweat and then just walked away. He called back though.

"No food until you decide to call me master then." I could see a smirk on his face before he turned around again and walked away.

* * *

The next day, out of boredom, I began to hum a tune very quietly, and to myself. It was one I had heard from some drunk guy walking aimlessly in the streets.

(The hanging tree (MockingJay by SuzanneCollins)From the book mockingJay)  
"Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out, for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, are you  
coming to the tree  
Where a necklace of rope, side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"

I stared off into the distance and watched in dismay as Castor began to pull the curtains closed on the large windows that I had been staring out of.

"Please? Don't close them?" Castor smiled slightly and shook his head, he then looked away from me and continued on with his task. I started to hum the tune again when suddenly Castor stopped, and began walking towards me.

"Where did you learn that song!" I just kept humming it, and ignored him.

"Where! Where was he! " I stopped suddenly and looked away from him in disgust.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business! Let me go and then MAYBE just MAYBE I'll tell you." I smiled at his forlorn expression. He stomped off after that and came back with the belting whip in his hand. EEH? I asked and turned my head to the side but watched the belt in fear. My body trembled as he walked behind me and I began to struggle. Don't cry out Teito. please don't hurt to bad. I can't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Where did you hear that song?" I kept silent.

SNAP!

It didn't hurt as bad as Frau's hits but it still hurt. He asked again and I ignore and again and again and again this happened. It happened until he was so angry that he stopped asking the question and just kept whipping me. I gasped and cried out but he wouldn't stop. Instead he put a zapping gag into my mouth.

* * *

I woke up to Frau in front of me with a worried expression on his face. I lifted my head away from his fast as I say the item that I decided call the zapping gag in his hand. I whimpered despite my self and turned my head to the side.

How long had I been out? Castor... He-he had whipped and zapped me and when that wasn't enough he turned the zap up. When even that didn't work he drenched me in water which only caused me to pass out.

I was still wet so I couldn't have been out that long. I shivered and hung limp in the bindings that caused my muscles to ache as much as my tongue and whip marks. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

Frau made me look at him by forcing by grabbing my chin. He then tried to pry my mouth open. Was he trying to put the gag back into my mouth? I panicked and screamed as loud as I could, and then thrashed with all of my might.

"Just let me go! let me go! LEG ME GO!" Frau smiled at me and suddenly stuck his fingers into my mouth and pried my jaws open. I twisted and screamed and bit down but he refused to release me.

"Stop struggling would you!" He put a few drops of something in my mouth and my tongue went slightly numb causing the burning and throbbing sensation to fade. I quickly snapped my jaws shut. My body still shook though.

"If I let you down... You have to behave, Okay?" I reluctantly nodded. I had been up there for only two days but it had seemed like forever and I hadn't slept for every noise I heard I jolted awake in fear. I looked around for Castor but he seemed to have disappeared suddenly. My legs were unchained first and I gasped as I tried to moved them. Frau then slowly lowered me before unwrapping my arms and chest from the slid that was shredded in many places. I fell to the floor as soon as I was no longer being held up. I struggled to stand but Frau was helping me soon enough.

He grabbed me and carried me away and to the bedroom that I had first come in. All of the chains were gone but one of them that was at the end of the bed. Frau set me down on the bed and attached the chain to my ankle. I immediately threw the covers around my cold and naked body. I then curled up as tight as I could. My body felt hot and sticky and I wondered if I was getting sick.

My eyes began to drift close no matter how hard I fought them and soon I was sleeping and softly moaning in the bed. Once in A while I would cry out but I stayed asleep. The only escape I would get, would soon be haunted by dreams that kept me tied to the world of slaves.

* * *

Okay yes I got that poem part from the MockingJay book which is amazing by the way lol

Ummm... review me ideas for the story please? Check out my other Yaoi ones to! specially RENAI wich has like almost 50 reviews FINALLY! umm (sorry I'm a bit hyper lol any who schools almost done and I gotta go home lol sayonara


End file.
